Training!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are left alone while trinaing to climb the stuuuupid trees, let the fun ensue!


Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.

Tittle: Training!

Warning: Sasuke and Naruto lovin! -squeals- yay! Rated slight M because it's not well written lovin X3

A/N: Sorry but so everyone knows this is one of the first ones i wrote but i forgot all about it and only found it again recently so i am posting, i swear i write better than this now XDD

---Training!---

Naruto stared blankly at the tree he'd been staring at for the last hour, he was pretty sure it was mocking him. He'd tried all night long to get up the stupid thing and it didn't look like he'd made any progress at all! The sound next to him made the azure eyes reluctantly glance at the boy a little away, Sasuke. Damn it that guy really pissed Naruto off! And it didn't help that though Naruto felt he wasn't gaining even an inch against the evil tree Sasuke was gaining almost a full inch or more every time he tried! Naruto felt like throwing his kunai at the boy, but he knew it wouldn't hit him so the effort would be a waste. Naruto glared. Damn damn damn!

"What the hell are you staring at Dobe?"

Naruto snapped from his repetitive thoughts and jumped to his tired feet, it took more effort than it looked and Sasuke probably knew, that thought only served to fuel Naruto's anger.

"Nothing bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever idiot. You don't have the time to be zoning out, you're still way behind me."

You could probably see the fire in the blondes eyes, in fact, Sasuke was pretty sure he could. But he didn't mind, Naruto looked really cute when he was pissed.

"Shut up! I am going to kick your ass, just watch!"

Sasuke only smirked and watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto stomped shouting and cursing, it was interesting that the boy could be that tired and still that energetic...it was kind of promising. Sasuke felt himself trying to blush when his mind slipped toward the more interesting activities the small boy would need his stamina for.

Not wanting to give Naruto a chance to freak out and throw his insult right back on him Sasuke continued racing up the tree, feeling the small smile tug at his lips when Naruto began doing the same again. That was one of the things Sasuke liked about the idiot, it was his determined nature...among other things. Lets just say Sasuke found it quite a blessing he was always put in the same room as Naruto. If the blonde looked over now he would see a blush and devilish smile on Sasuke's face as his thoughts began their usual inner monolog.

However right now the only thing Naruto was paying attention to was the fact he hadn't been able to go over his earlier mark again! Sasuke was still running and Naruto was again tempted to stick the sharp weapon through the boys leg. At least it would slow him down some. Naruto let a evil giggle escape at the thought, though he knew he wouldn't ever actually do any of the tortures he thought up for the raven haired boy. Not that he actually cared what happened to the stuck up asshole, just he...he didn't feel like listening to Sakura scream at him.

...That sounded lame even in Naruto's head. Well, maybe he cared a little, but you're supposed to care about the welfare of your teammates, that's why you were put on a team after all!

"Will you cut it out with the zoning Idiot?!"

Naruto again turned and looked at Sasuke who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Naruto. The boy sighed and put his kunai away, right now the urge to plant it in that pretty head was too strong.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke scoffed, "Which means you are too tired to continue and don't want to admit it."

Naruto glared, "Does not! I just don't want to be stuck staring at your ugly face all night!"

Sasuke again scoffed but put away his Kunai as well, no point in trying to best the boy if he wasn't going to play along. And he was getting pretty hungry too, may as well take a break.

"Whatever Usuratonkachi. Lets go."

The two rather tired boys turned and walked from the clearing, Naruto cast one more death glare at the tree that had been taunting him all day then put his hands behind his head sighing.

"You know, had we stayed any longer, I so would have kicked your ass."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy who smirked.

"Put it back in your mouth unless you plan to use it, Stupid."

The comment gave Naruto pause and finally it sank in leaving him first shocked then embarrassed. A brilliant blush spread over his face and he stared at Sasuke, trying to glare and failing miserably.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Sasuke stopped walking and studied Naruto's face for a moment making the blonde even more embarrassed, slowly he smirked an evil glint appearing in the onyx eyes.

"Hn. I was talking about using it for intelligent conversation. But now Im interested what you were thinking."

Naruto could have smacked himself, talk about jumping to conclusions! He blushed worse and started walking again.

"Nothing stupid!"

But he was jerked almost off his feet as a hand closed on his arm and jerked him back. Unfortunately Naruto, being himself, didn't stop the fall and simply landed on his ass in the dirt. However he wasn't down for more than half a second before Sasuke was on him.

"You were blushing really bad Dobe...what? Were you thinking I wanted your tongue on me?"

Naruto couldn't even think of a clever comeback with Sasuke's face so close to his, amused black eyes enveloping him.

"Well then, who am I to deny you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to absorb it all but Sasuke didn't allow him time as he pressed his body down on Naruto's, the blonde made a mental note to claim he had fought the kiss, if anyone said otherwise he would deny it up and down. But that wasn't the focus of his attention for long as Sasuke's hands were making quick work of Naruto's clothes.

Naruto didn't make a move to stop him either, something he would again deny if asked about it afterwards. At the moment however the boy was so enthralled with the feel of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth and the feel of Sasuke's body against his that he really didn't want to put up too much of a fight.

Sasuke for his part was barely containing his own burning want for Naruto and almost tore the clothes from the boy until he had him naked and panting between their kisses. Pulling back Sasuke stared, Naruto looked so sexy panting and open like that...Damn it! He couldn't stand it anymore!

"This is really unromantic, sorry."

That was all Naruto got out of him before Sasuke swiftly took himself from his pants and moved between Naruto's legs, he didn't want to hurt him so he took a moment to stretch and wet the boy, but after feeling inside Naruto, he knew if he didn't get in soon he was going to cum from just looking at him. Which would be beyond embarrassing. Besides he had wanted Naruto since he'd first seen the ray of sunshine walk into the classroom, though Sasuke planned to take that to the grave. Feeling Naruto who was now moaning and pushing back against his fingers, was prepared enough, he moved closer and gently. Slowly, but not too slowly, pushed into the boy.

Considering the fact that they were both teens, meaning basically a being made entirely of hormones, after Sasuke was inside and thrusting into Naruto who was caught between the pain and pleasure of each thrust, they both knew this wasn't going to last long. Naruto was moving his hips in his best attempt to bring the pending pleasure of a release closer and Sasuke helped by stroking his erection between them until Naruto tensed giving out a growled version of Sasuke's name and the other boy came into him with a strangled grunt. Sasuke was barely able to hold himself from collapsing on Naruto as he panted relaxing into the orgasm. But Naruto, being Naruto, lifted his head and brought their faces close so Sasuke had to pull back a little and look at the glaring boy.

"...What?"

"I am going to kill you."

Sasuke almost smirked at the statement, but he was a little shocked at the conviction behind it. Naruto glanced down before lifting his embarrassed glare back to Sasuke's face.

"You can take it out now."

Sasuke began to but stopped and smiled a little as he looked down this time, shoving his face into Naruto's making the boy have to pull back this time.

"No, I think I can go one more round."

The blue eyes lost all anger and he blushed again, "WHAT?!"

-Owari!-


End file.
